


A Million Pieces

by lokivsanubis



Series: A/B/O Marvel Fanfics [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man (Ultimateverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Triad, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anyone can get pregnant in this ABO, Breaking Up & Making Up, Crack, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Greg is an ass, Knotting, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Original Character(s), Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Multi, References to Knotting, Rutting, Social Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy, gender treated on a spectrum, poor communication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: Alpha Brock and Alpha Sam weren't expecting to get pregnant, but oops, that happened.This is a story of how they deal, and how their friends Steve, Bucky, and Tony end up in a similar situation and how both pair and triad come together for support.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Sam Wilson, Gregory Stark & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: A/B/O Marvel Fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Missing Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyUkkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/gifts), [groffiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/gifts).



> In this world, anyone who's penetrated can get pregnant so that's just a rule. Omegas and females of each variety have the easiest time than male alphas or betas but really anyone can do it.

Sam knew something was up. Brock never called him out. Never approached him about anything, unless he was directly in the way and running him over wasn't an option. But here it was a text causing cold sweat ran down his neck. 

Brock 😑 : Meet me at the cafe near the lake @ 2. We gotta talk. 

"Shit..." Sam cursed putting his phone in his pocket and checking his watch. 

Sam made it early and saw Brock already there sitting at a table drinking something out of a glass. It was clear he expected Sam to come from the direction of the office, but Sam knew the back of Brock's head anywhere. His boyfriend, not boyfriend, loved those $10 fuck boy haircuts. Not that the look had been too far off the mark when they'd meet several years ago in the blackout room on rave night at a sex club. It had taken Sam days to rinse that neon dye out of his hair and even longer to eventually leave Brock’s bed. 

He made sure to walk through the small cafe and approach from the direction Brock suspected. The look on the other's face immediately put Sam on guard. He was mournful looking almost sad if Brock could look sad. The determination there almost made Sam want to turn around and not have this conversation.

Brock looked at his watch, 1:59. "You're early Wilson. That's good. We don't have to delay this any longer." 

"Delay what?" Sam asked used to their almost customary lack of what is usually a normal greeting. 

"I want to end our arrangement." Brock's voice was harsh and swift in its delivery, like an executioner's ax.

Sam paused in pulling out a chair to sit. "What?" 

Brock rolled his eyes, "Pay attention. I don't want to have to say it again." He snapped. "I want to end our arrangement. In the last few days, something has come to my attention and it was a wake-up call. This fucking around we're doing isn't normal or healthy for either of us." 

"What are you talking about? Did you have a run-in with your dad again?" Sam asked pulling out the chair roughly and sitting down. 

The last time his boyfriend, not boyfriend, ran into his father they had been out on a not date. They’d had a minor altercation. He became distant and all but ghosted Sam for a month. It had been Bucky and Steve’s meddling and the Patriot’s winning yet another Super Bowl that brought a drunk Brock back into his arms. 

"He has nothing to do with this." Brock hissed. His father was always a sore subject. "This is about you and me and the end of our arrangement." 

"Then tell me why," Sam replied looking Brock in the eye. "What is so wrong and unhealthy about the fact that I love you? And you return my affection like a cat at times?"

Brock snapped his teeth shut and balled his fists. "Fucking Wilson knock that shit off. It's just casual fucking. Stop acting like what we have is more than an arrangement. Don’t glorify your fucking booty call." 

Sam rolled his eyes internally. He hated when Brock practiced self-deprecation.

They had been exclusive dating in a closed relationship for nearly 2 years. They damn near lived together and they shared multiple friends. They were the definition of more than an arrangement. Brock was just so damn stubborn about titles and relationship roles. Sam had definitely upgraded from a booty call a long time ago. Sam had never thought of Brock in such terms.

Sam took a moment to catch himself. He'd been lured into fights with Brock in the past. He took a deep breath then let it go. "Tell me what's bothering you." He said patiently. 

He'd had patients at the VA blow up on him like this before. Something was wrong under the surface. Brock was trying to cover whatever it was with anger. This means he was afraid. What is he afraid of? The other alpha was fearful of very few things.

Sam thought for a moment. "Is it with Lev? Did something happen to him?" Going for the obvious low fruit. 

Brock was very protective of his younger omega brother. If something had happened to Lev maybe that's why he was acting strange. 

"Nothing's wrong with Lev. He has nothing to do with our arrangement." Brock snapped becoming more irritable by the second. 

Some of the couples at the surrounding tables actually got up because of the tone in Brock's voice and the amount of hostile and angry alpha pheromones he was tossing around. 

Sam knew it was intentional.

Brock had done this before. It was an intimidation technique that might have worked if Sam didn't actually know Brock. 

"Then if it's not Lev, what's the matter?" Sam asked again waiting Brock out.

"Nothing is the matter, I don't want to have an arrangement with you anymore. That way I can just be done with this whole situation." Brock growled the pheromones he was letting out becoming more and more sour. His mood was foul indeed and getting fouler the more Sam didn't rise to meet him in his self-justified anger.

"What situation exactly? Are you sick? You went to the doctor today. Is something wrong? If it is we can deal with it together." Sam said trying to keep calm. His inner alpha wanted to rise up and show this other alpha, his sub alpha really, who was boss. Sam took a deep breath then let it out slowly. All the years of training were paying off.

"No you fucking idiot." Brock stood up and slammed his hands on the table. His chair crashing to the floor. "If your dumb ass would have just put a fucking condom on like I told you during that last rut none of this would be happening," he growled. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" 

Sam paused feeling his mouth hanging open. "What?" 

"It doesn't matter. I'm through with you and ending our arrangement. I'm terminating everything. You don't have to worry about it, Wilson. After this, you won't see me again. Got it?" He banged his hand on the table. "Nothing will be left from it. It's not staying. It never ever happened!" He snapped banging his fist down on the table and knocking his glass over.

Brock stood up and loomed over the table for a moment. "Just forget any of this ever happened. Wilson, it's better this way." He said looking away for a moment then back. "This was all just a mistake. I got a little drunk on you and made some bad decisions. Don't contact me again. This is the end of everything alright." He turned then and stormed away not looking back.

Sam sat there wondering when the air got punched out of his lungs and how was he going to remember how to breathe.

\--

Five months later, in a more affluent neighborhood, two boys from Brooklyn were about to get a surprise. 

Bucky and Steve were chatting about what they'd done recently playing catch up before as they entered Stark Tower and proceeded to the private entrance elevator.

”No way Steve.” Bucky replied rolling his eyes. ”Tones just got back from Japan-”

” Hong Kong, ” Steve interrupted. 

”Whatever, ” Bucky replied waving his hand dismissively, ”And I just got back from Milan, and you what is it you've been doing the last three months?” 

”Did you read any of my emails?” Steve asked rolling his eyes. ”I told you already, my master's in psychology is complete and I started a clinical rotation with Sam three months ago. Poor guy,”

”God is Brock still hiding under a rock somewhere? I was surprised when he didn't take up his invitation to the Europe Tour. I just assumed something happened with him or Lev.” Bucky cut his beta off as they rode to the top of the tower. 

The doors to the penthouse opened.

Bucky immediately walked out the door and yelped. ”OH JESUS CHRIST ON A CRACKER WHAT WAS THAT!?” Bucky shouted as he ducked out of harm's way. 

Steve pressed himself against the elevator wall to avoid one of the objects that had clearly pummeled Bucky. 

”Ah, God. It hit me in the eye!” Bucky wailed rolling around on the floor. ”Tony, what the fuck?” 

”Yeah, that's all I was good for huh?” Tony snapped throwing something else at Bucky. 

Bucky quickly scuttled back into the elevator. 

”What crawled up Tony’s ass and died?” Bucky snapped as he got closer to the wall something else crashing into the elevator. ”He’s like a feral fucking banshee!” 

Steve leaned down looking at one of the thermometer-like sticks Tony had thrown at Bucky. He flipped it over examining it and then punched Bucky.    
  
“Tony baby, my sweet omega it’s Steve. Is this yours?” He called ignoring Bucky’s look of pure unadulterated betrayal.    
  
“Steve?” Tony’s tone changed. “My beloved beta why are you with that asshole?”    
  
“Can I come out and talk to you?” Steve asked already edging towards the elevator door. He looked out and saw their omega standing on the far side of the island holding a barstool looking ready to heave it at the elevator.    
  
“You can come out. That asshole stays in the elevator!” Tony shouted still holding the barstool up.    
  
“Okay Tones. I’ll be right there.” Steve turned back to Bucky. “You asshole!” He hissed throwing the stick at Bucky.    
  
“AH MY EYE!” Bucky hissed, “WHY?” 

Steve didn’t look back at the alpha still holding his face. He walked out into the room and over to his omega. 

He leaned down and kissed Tony’s forehead as he reached up to take the barstool out of the omega’s hands. “Hey,” he nuzzled their foreheads together. “I missed you.” He kissed Tony’s nose as he put the barstool down. “I missed you.” He said again knowing what the omega wanted to hear. 

Tony practically melted into him, “My beloved beta.” He mumbled into Steve’s peck. “I thought you weren’t coming back.” 

“Of course we’d come back. You are ours and we are yours.” Steve nuzzled his omega’s head. “You have something you wanna tell me and Buck?” He asked pulling out the stick from the elevator. 

“No, I don’t need him. That asshole left me!” Tony bristled and the air filled with displeased omega pheromones. It tasted bitter and made Steve think of a combination of rancid vomit and a durian fruit. 

Bucky let out a displeased whine from the elevator. “I’d never do that Tones!” He shouted but stayed out of sight. 

“LIAR!” Tony snapped back. 

Steve took several minutes to calm Tony down. 

The elevator next to Bucky’s dinged and the door opened with the rich spicy scent of an alpha wearing expensive cologne. Greg walked out of the elevator in his signature white suit and looked at the scene before him.    
  
“What are you doing here?” He asked raising an eyebrow. “He has a doctor’s appointment we need to be getting to.”

Bucky peaked out of the elevator still holding his eye. “Why are you going to the doctor?” He asked curiously.    
  
Tony bristled and growled at him. “If you checked your email you’d know Bastard!” If looks could kill and words can wound Bucky would have died right there.

“What are you talking about? The last email I got from you was before I left for Europe. It said you were going to Japan-”   
  
“HONG KONG!” Steve and Tony snapped at the same time.    
  
“Right right… Hong Kong...” Bucky rose his hands. “Anyway. That was it and saying you wouldn’t be back until yesterday. So here I am. I haven’t heard from you since. Not a call, not a text message, nothing. Which isn’t weird when you get busy.” He stated ducking when Tony picked up an apple from the counter and threw it at him. 

Greg caught the apple and bit into it.    
  
“Jesus Tony,” Bucky said barely dodging it. His omega was so amazing. But at the moment Bucky was too busy trying to figure out why his omega and now his beta were mad at him.    
  
“Tony,” Greg said looking at his brother matter of factly. “You don’t have time to mess around with these common people. We need to get to the  obstetrician, Strange isn’t going to wait all day.” He walked forward to take Tony’s wrist growling when Steve caught his hand. 

Greg looked up eyebrow raised, “Unhand me.” 

“Then keep your hands off Tony,” Steve growled. 

Steve didn’t much care for Greg. In Steve’s mind, Greg was a bully that picked on his omega younger brother. Steve hated bullies. 

“Come on Tony we have to go,” Greg said again not taking his eyes off Steve. “Bad enough you let yourself get distracted as much as you did behind these two idiots.”    
  
Tony sighed and looked at Steve, “It’s okay. You guys don’t have to help. Howard wasn’t super ecstatic about what happened but he’s kinda over it now. I understand.” He added, his scent reeked with rejection and sadness. 

Steve glared at Greg then turned to Tony, “Tony, neither Bucky or I know what’s going on. I saw this.” He pulled out the stick, “So I have an idea. But I need you to say it. Tell me and Bucky what your email said.” 

“I complained about how I threw up for three hours on the flight to China and had one of the worst hangover type body aches of my life. I was seen by a private doctor not long after landing. Mom was worried my heat was coming early.” He paused looking down at his stomach, “Turns out I was pregnant.” He said quietly. “I sent you a picture of the first ultrasound too.” He added quietly, “But you didn’t message me back. Not even that you didn’t care… just nothing.” Tony sighed, “It’s okay… You don’t have to help.” 

Bucky was out of the elevator and across the room so fast falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist. “I wouldn’t do that to you.” He nuzzled Tony’s abdomen. 

The omega still wasn’t convinced but didn’t push him away. Instinct made him want to be with his alpha when he was pregnant with their offspring. It’s what had hurt the most. He had wanted to cuddle and reaffirm their bond after discovering he was pregnant. But his alpha had not been available. Instead, he was alone with no one to love him. It had been very painful but he did love his alpha and as a result, decided on his own to continue with the pregnancy. He was thankful now at this moment he had.    
  
“Tony we need to go,” Greg said impatiently tapping his foot.    
  
“Then we’re coming too,” Bucky said standing up. “We’re coming.”    
  
Greg growled not interested at all in sharing his limo with the alpha, beta mates of his brother. 

Tony didn’t object as Bucky took his hand and kissed it.    
  
“Fucking hormones,” Greg growled as they entered the not trashed elevator and headed down towards the parking garage. It was going to be a long trip to Strange’s office. 

\--

End Chapter 1 


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock is at the obstetrician's office and having an issue with the secretary at the desk, Loki Layferson. Our Triad + Greg just happened to be seeing a doctor in this same practice. 
> 
> We learn about Brock's past and his decision on what to do about the child he and Sam created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussions of abortion, Brock thinks about getting an abortion. Deciding what to do about an unplanned pregnancy. A good portion of this chapter is done through this lens. 
> 
> This is not meant to be a "pro-life" or "Pro-abortion" story or anything like that. Brock has options and he's going for the one he thinks he wants at the time. 
> 
> I talked with women I knew who had either considered or had such a treatment to get more realism in Brock's thought process. 
> 
> If this triggers you skip the part where he flashes back.

Brock groaned as he sat up from the chair in the waiting room at the obstetrician’s office. He had a splitting headache, his chest hurt and it felt like he was going to vomit if the lights get any brighter in here. 

He made his way to the desk and held out the clipboard in his hand. 

Loki looked directly at him then went back to filing papers in the file cabinet in front of him. The tall thin omega paying him little attention. 

“It’s rude to make your client wait,” Brock said irritably eyebrow twitching. 

“Sitwell is at lunch, you aren’t a client of Doctor Strange,” Loki replied not looking up from his filing. “Go have a seat or something.” He waves back towards the sitting area. 

Brock scoffed, dropped the clipboard on the counter then shuffled his way back to his seat. Standing took a lot of effort for him. Honestly, if he’d thought about continuing with this whole thing all the way through he would not have done it. It had been the hormones. He was going to blame it on the hormones. 

There was a flutter in his stomach and he rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, Kroshka, settle.” He rubbed his lower abdomen. “Relax.” He mumbled sitting down. It was getting to the point where the baby was looking to bond with her parents. 

He ran a hand over his face. What had he been thinking? Doing this alone? Doing exactly what he knows he shouldn’t?

The fluttering returned and he rubbed his stomach more. He opened his phone and looked at the ultrasound image sighing. 

Three months ago, when he’d gone to the clinic next door, he had been so sure. He’d done everything he had to do to clear his conscience of what he had planned to do about his and Wilson’s accident. 

He went to the clinic the day after he ended his arrangement with Wilson. He knew if he’d have calmly talked it over, somehow Wilson would have convinced him everything was going to be fine. They could ‘handle it together’. And worse yet Wilson ‘loved him and was happy about what happened.’ There was no way they could be happy together, the sex was just really good. Brock couldn’t let himself consider a life with  ~~ Sam  ~~ Wilson. To want that would be too much to ask. 

// Three months earlier at Happy Family Planning clinic // 

Brock cursed his luck. He’d dropped Lev with a friend for an overnight so he’d have plenty of time to recover. He hesitated for a moment outside of the clinic door. He gripped the door tightly as his father’s voice filled his head. 

_ What is wrong with you? Alpha males DO NOT- the slap burned his face- DO NOT do this! Submitting to another alpha male makes you weak! I didn’t raise a fucking omega!  _ The throbbing pain from a boot to the stomach resonated in Brock’s memory. 

He grew up knowing alpha males didn’t just mate with other alpha males. He knew there was something _wrong_ with him and he’d done so well for years keeping his _urges_ under control. And yet here he was alone at a clinic trying to erase his mistakes. The results of his _pathetic_ _urges_. Of him _corrupting_ another alpha.

He threw the clinic door open and made his way to the counter. The receptionist greeted him with a friendly smile and asked how she could help him.    
  
Brock motioned towards the family planning clinic’s flyers, pointing to the procedure he was here for.    
  
The receptionist nodded and handed him a clipboard, “Just fill this out and bring it back when you’re done. A doctor will see you shortly.” 

Brock took the clipboard and headed to one of the most uncomfortable chairs he’d ever had to misfortune to sit in.

Even if he did care about Wilson, which he didn’t. Being bound by a child was just… Brock’s skin crawled as he filled out the clinic forms. His age and designation, sexual orientation, last rut date, assumed length of pregnancy. He slowly wrote down the information and signed his name. He returned the clipboard and then decided to stand against a wall. The chair, not his anxiety, was that uncomfortable. 

After about thirty minutes he was called back into the clinic offices and taken to a small room. The room had the usual doctor’s office items in it. Brock took a seat on the exam table and waited.

The assistant, Yelena, had been clumsy. She’s already knocked over two tongue depressor jars and three bottles in the ten minutes they’d known each other. 

She’d offered him a nervous smile before professionally taking his temperature and other vitals. She’d also taken blood and sent it off to be sampled. Once all the results were back she confirmed that yes, he was indeed a healthy pregnant male alpha. She told him to wait patiently for the doctor. 

He hadn’t waited long for a tall pregnant beta female to come walking into the office. She offered him a kind smile. 

“Hello Mr. Rumlow, I’m Doctor Laura Barton, and I’ll be conducting your pre-procedure counseling and then your procedure.” She informed him in a calm and gentle voice. 

Brock didn’t sense any of the judgment he expected he’d receive for being here. This whole situation put him on edge. He wanted it to be over. He needed this whole experience just to be done. 

Brock nodded his understanding.

He and Doctor Barton went over his options several more times and Brock was sure. He knew what he wanted except one thing was bothering him. 

“Doesn’t it bother you? You know working here in your condition?” He asked motioning towards the beta’s round stomach. 

Dr. Barton smiles and pats her belly, “Vanessa and Hunter have been a long time in the making.” She said fondly. “My partners and I have been awaiting their arrival for some time.” She admitted as she motioned for Brock to lay on the table. “We need to confirm how far along in your pregnancy you are.” She informed him. 

“That’s not what I meant.” He said laying down and lifting his shirt. “I mean what you do doesn’t bother you?” 

“Mr. Rumlow, sometimes pregnancy can happen at the wrong time. It’s nobody's fault when that happens. My job,” she paused a moment looking him in the eye, “my job is to help you make the most informed decision possible. Regardless of if I’m pregnant or not that is my job.” She explained. 

Brock shivered as the cool gel was squirted onto his abdomen as the beta began probing him with a wand. 

Her eyes were transfixed on a screen and Brock couldn’t help but follow her example. He hadn’t requested the first ultrasound when he’d gone in complaining of low energy, muscle aches, and morning vomiting. He hadn’t bothered to look into what could be happening. 

The moment, Pierce said he was pregnant he thought of Lev and his mother and knew he couldn’t do this. He knew what he’d been doing with Sam was  **_wrong_ ** but this had been the first real wake up call to it.

“It’s a healthy fetus, you’re about two months along.” She said quietly as she carefully tapped at the screen. 

Brock looked at the outline of a human inside his body and gave pause. He and Sam had created that. Sam whom he intentionally threw aside so he could be rid of this. This life they accidentally made. 

_ What if it’s unworthy?  _ The thought lingered in his mind. He was already raising Lev. What would he do if this one… The thought paused,  _ what if Sam finds out? Wilson could challenge him for the baby. Did he want to raise another child? This would be his child…Their child? _

Brock caught himself at that thought.  _ There is something wrong with you, Pldor (Faggot). Your mother God rest her soul died giving me an omega. Your new mother gives birth to a fucking unworthy omega and now this! Why are you a fucking faggot? How much more unfucking worthy can any of you be?  _ His father’s angry voice echoed in his ears. 

He shook his head and looked away from the screen. He had already made up his mind about this. He’d gotten rid of Sam and was preparing to be done with this whole situation. 

He tried to zone out when Doctor Barton called Yelena back into the room to prepare the medication they would need. 

Brock closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else.

_ Did Lev have a school appointment coming up? Did he want to accept the European Tour invitation? How was Lev doing in his Russian classes? I wonder if-  _

A slight whooshing sound filled the room startled Brock opened his eyes. He blinked several times and looked around. 

He turned and saw Yelena had turned up the dial in the ultrasound as she put things together. She quickly dialed it back down but he raised his hand to stop her. 

“What is that?” He asked already knowing exactly what it was. 

“The fetus’ heartbeat,” Yelena replied as she began turning the dial back down. 

“Get out and call back the doctor.” He snapped at her irritated. 

He was in the middle of wiping off the gel from his stomach when Doctor Barton returned. 

“Is something wrong Mr. Rumlow?” She asked walking back in. 

“I don’t think-“ he paused rubbing his face. He could almost hear Sam teasing him. _ When did he ever think? _ He always did things by his gut. 

“Mr. Rumlow,” Laura began calmly, “You are still very early in your pregnancy. You have time to consider your options. Why don’t you go home and talk it over with your partner.” Her voice was kind and nonjudgmental. “Come back and see us when you’re ready.” 

Brock nodded as he stood up. “Yes, I just need some time.” He mumbled as he left the office after that. 

Light kicks brought Brock back to the present, Kroshka was using his kidneys for soccer practice. Of course, Kroshka thought it was fun to kick him in his vital organs. He groaned and rubbed his stomach trying to calm the baby. 

He tried not to think about the fact that the baby was a she and that she was an omega. He’d cross that bridge when they got to the end of this hellish pregnancy. For now, it was just focusing on another week. They were coming up on the six-month mark already, it wouldn’t be too much longer. He looked at his stomach and groaned, his solid abs were straining to contain his growing midsection. His hormones were frayed without a partner to soothe him. 

He closed his eyes and mumbled a Russian lullaby Lev had loved as a baby to ease his kid. He hoped she laid off his kidneys soon. 

He tried to tune out the sounds of the waiting room around him. Eventually, Sitwell would get back from lunch. 

\--

“Welcome to Foster & Strange’s- Oh it’s you…” Loki’s polite tone died as the scent of alpha filled the room. “To what do I owe the misfortune of your visit?” 

“I cannot fathom why Stephen keeps you around.” Greg snipped. He always traded blows with Strange’s annoying omega secretary. 

“I could ask the same question.” Loki snipped back. “Isn’t it a little early for a meeting of bedfellows, however annoying and distasteful they are?” 

Greg felt his eye give a violent twitch and he looked about ready to go over the counter at Loki. 

“Mister Stark,” A cheery voice called from behind the counter, “How are you? Is this the omega you spoke of?” A tall, muscular blonde asked pushing Loki’s wheely chair out of the way. He walked over to the counter and offered Gregory a handshake.    
  
Loki tsked and went back to his filing.    
  


“Good afternoon Thor, Anthony is here for his appointment,” Gregory explained turning and pausing when he saw the empty spot Anthony had been standing in. He looked over and saw Tony had wandered over to sit next to the only other person in the waiting room. 

“Ah, that’s normal.” Thor motioned towards Tony then moved to hand Greg a clipboard. “It’s normal for pregnant individuals to commingle together. It’s a special bond they share.” 

Gregory went about filling out the clipboard annoyed he had to do this for Tony. He refused to even let the alpha and beta pair that followed them see the clipboard. He was still a bit annoyed the common people Tony liked to wallow around in we're sticking to him. He just couldn't stand it. 

He looked back at Tony and his position next to the only other person in the waiting room. They appeared to be engaged in some kind of conversation. 

Steve and Bucky were standing at the doorway looking at their mate. They knew that annoying $10 fuckboy haircut anywhere. 

“What is Brock doing at an obstetrician’s office?” Bucky asked quietly. 

“Well, he and Sam did break up…” Steve mumbled. “Maybe he’d here with an omega?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


End file.
